Midnight Rising
by PenelopesStones
Summary: A rouge group of slayers travel to Shreveport, Louisiana due to a rise in the supernatural activity, is it an asset that Eric was romanticly involved with one of the slayers 200 years ago? Eric/OC
1. See You Again

**See You Again**

_Year 1811_

I ran as fast as my bloodied feet could carry me, scraping them against rocks as I ran across the forest undergrowth. My heart beat wildly in my chest, pumping blood frantically into every part of my body. My lungs burned as I ran for cover, trying and failing to breathe steadily. I stopped, pressing against a tall tree as I heaved for air. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him, I was surprised I had gotten this far. I felt a gust of wind blow my caramel colored hair out of my face, a whoosh sounding around me and blowing my night gown up my thigh. I gasped as I heard a husky laugh behind me. Pushing off the tree, I ran straight forward, stumbling on fallen branches, before I felt a pair of cold arms encircling me. A surprised scream escaped my lips as I unconsciously struggled against the cold steel grip.

"Relax, my pet." I heard an amused voice say behind me. My heartbeat slowed, not a lot but some.

"Forgive me." I whispered breathlessly, embarrassed as I turned and relaxed into the familiar embrace.

"I thought you liked this game." He said, brows furrowed as he pushed me up against a nearby tree. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing closer to his cold form in the blazing Louisiana heat.

"I do. You just startled me." He nuzzled against my neck, inhaling deeply before I heard a distinct 'click' and razor sharp fangs brushing against the skin on my neck. He started to kiss me jaw, then down my neck. I gasped as I felt him suck on my pulse point, a light chuckle coming from my 'attacker'. My skin itched for him, my hands moving to every and any patch of skin I could reach.

"If I remember correctly you don't startle easily, little one." He brushed the light fabric covering my thighs upwards, his cool hands making me shiver in the dark. I couldn't see him, only feel him. He kissed and nibbled on my neck, careful not to break my skin. I had deliberately not worn under garments and I felt him growl against my neck. I moaned as his hands slowly massaged my thighs. One arm slipped around my waist, pushing me up against him, as the other inched towards where I needed him the most. Everything else just faded away.

"I missed you." I gasped, as his cool touch moved across my lower lips. I racked my nails on his chest as his mouth finally moved to mine. I felt my face begin to heat as his tongue softly brushed across my lower lip, I allowed him entrance and his tongue darted into my warm mouth, wrapping around mine. His hips buried into mine and I felt his excitement through the fabric of his blacks slacks. His lips pressed harder against mine, and I moved my hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling away from the kiss only long enough for him to get his shirt off. I could practically feel the signature grin he had on his face, as he finally gave me what I needed. I was shivering and shaking in his grasp, his fingers twitching inside of me. I was shaking more than I had ever before, and I felt him shift so he could keep me steady. He moved away from my lips, my lungs burning from not breathing, he kissed along my jawline, his fingers moving steadily inside of my. I felt myself contract around him, his fangs grazed the neck in my vein and I dissolved around his fingers, screaming my orgasm into his mouth. He kept moving his fingers, his mouth on mine as I rode out my orgasm.

I collapsed in his arms as he slowly, painfully slow, removed his fingers from me. I groaned as I was placed on a patch of grass, still dazed out of my mind. I felt cool lips press against my collarbone trailing up to the nook of my neck – my soft spot – he started sucking, no doubt giving me a hickey in the process. Ha! His hand once again trailed up my inner thigh and I bit my lip, trying to refrain from moaning my head off. His sexy growls and grumbles made me even more hungry for him - If that was even possible! - and I reached down, undoing his pants.

"Off." I moaned not able to form a complete sentence, still experiencing aftershocks from my first orgasm. He pushed them down, no underwear – Hello! I missed _you_ too – and pulled my night gown completely off too. I groaned when he stopped, looking at me and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"So impatient." He mumbled with a smile, moving to lay on top of me. He grabbed my hands, pinning them next to my head. He trailed small kisses down my chest and I shook when he took a nipple into his mouth. He switched turns, taking each nipple between his lips. I was about to complain again – I mean, how could he keep teasing me like this? - but didn't get to. I gasped as he pushed his length inside me. Riding higher and higher, before he pierced my left breast with his fangs! I screamed, contracting around him as he pushed into me harder without stopping and I found myself screaming his name many more times that night.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

I pulled on my black leather jacket, flicking my hair back over my shoulders. I repositioned the stake in my spike-heeled booth, I was wearing a tight black knee length dress, wincing slightly at the unbearable heat, two hundred years and everything was still the same. I locked my hotel room and walked out to my red beauty – A Y2K – my baby. I jumped on, feeling her roar beneath me as I turned on the engine. I smiled happily, closing my eyes and enjoying her feel before I sped down the Main Street – it felt like I was flying.

I turned on to a busy parking lot, the club I was paying a visit to had a line all the way down the street. I sighed, not wanting to wait in line for hours. I parked my baby, spotting a female carding at the entrance. Her PVC-corset clung tightly to her as did a slinky black leather skirt, she wore knee high black boots and had a choker necklace on, her hair slicked back but fell in blonde locks down her back. She wore dark make up and had on blood red lipstick. Pale as ice. Yup. A vampire if I've ever seen one.

I saw her flirt with another female, a guest trying to get into the club. I locked my baby up and went past all of the scantily – scratch that – barely clad women and men. An odd variety of people waiting to get in. Some looked like tourist, others looked like it was Halloween, and they had chosen 'vampire' as their costume and some – I'm sorry – but looked like whores. They were practically in underwear!

"Why hello there." The female carding drawled, smiling hungrily at me.

"Hi." I greeted, smiling and moving a little closer to her than I normally would.

"What's someone as delicious as yourself doing here."

"Meeting some friends'' I lied, smiling seductively I leaned slightly forward, running a hand down her bare arm. She shivered from my touch, closed her eyes and breathed in heavily.

"Go right in." She breathed. As I went to walk past her inside, she grabbed my arm and said: 'Wait for me by the bar.' I only smiled, before she let go and I was inside the club. _Fangtasia_. The name was funny but I guess it made sense. I giggled inwardly and made my way towards the bar.

The club was crowded, a bit of a cliche but nobody seemed to mind. The walls were painted red and black, pictures of famous people with fangs adorned the walls, poles were positioned around the room, strippers – some vampires – dancing on them. I sat down at a bar stool, leaning against the counter and searching the room for a pair of steel blue eyes.

"He's not here tonight." I heard a low male voice say and I turned to see a man with dark hair and eyes, his chiseled chest was visible through his black west as were the the tattoos covering him

"Excuse me."

"Eric Northman, the guy your looking for, he isn't here tonight." He said, smiling a little. A couple of the patrons next to me stiffened. I guess he didn't smile a lot. A shame, really. He was very handsome and his chest – control yourself woman!

"I'm actually waiting for the _female_ bouncer." I leaned forward slightly, smirking at him. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Of course you are." he shrugged. "Now what can I get you."

"Jack and coke." I heard a voice purr behind me. It was the bouncer. I blinked before seeing my drink in front of me and the bartender on the other side of the bar, winking at me. I downed my drink in one gulp, thinking of ways to get out of this. Not that I had anything against being intimate with women. Two hundred years of living didn't exactly make you picky. And yes, I said _living_. I only needed the documents and I really didn't feel like sex with a baby vamp tonight. "Bring another one to the office."

I turned to face her, and saw her smirk. She leaned in close, her cool breath caressing my face. 'Let's go have some fun.' she said seductively, before grabbing me and pulling me towards a door with an 'employees only' sign on it. The hallway was pitch black, and I stood still, getting adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Nervous, are we?" she purred in my ear. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." she was standing behind me, running a cool hand down my arm. Okay, time to play the shy-card.

"O-okay." I stuttered before I felt a pair of lips moving across my neck. I froze. I felt her fangs descend as she hissed.

"What are you!" she had pushed me up against a wall, her hand clamping down on my throat.

"None of your business." I hissed back, easily brushing her hand off of me. I moved past her, feeling her lunge at me. I ducked, grabbing her hair as she sped by and throwing her back against the opposite wall. I felt blood trickle down my collarbone. She had scratched me. Figure she'd fight dirty, she _is_ his child after all.

A door opened, bringing light into the darkened hallway. I didn't get to see who our guest was before I was once again pushed against a wall, a hand clamped down on my throat with crushing force. A pair of white fangs were in my face, furious blue eyes stared down on me. I felt my lips quirk up into a smirk.

"Hello, Eric. Miss me?"

* * *

><p>"Get out." Eric growled, his voice laced with venom.<p>

"Aww bummer!" I pouted, "I was hoping we could do a repeat of, say... December 11th, 1806?"

We had gone into his office, I was leaning against his desk and Eric had been standing, up until a few seconds ago, on the other side of the room. I moved away from his towering frame, tracing my fingers along the desk as I reached his desk chair.

"Cool if I sit?" He didn't say anything, just clenched his jaw, his hands in tight fists. I plunked down, relishing in the soft leather and kicking my heel clad feet onto the desk. He glared at them and I seriously thought they'd catch on fire any second.

"What. Do. You. Want." He growled, I swear if the situation wasn't serious I would be on the floor laughing. He was still staring at my feet!

"What? No welcome back?" I feigned mock-hurt, but I was soon pushed up against a wall, something poking me in the back. Doorknob? Wow, he had gotten faster than the last time, I guess the last two hundred years did him good. Oh, he's talking.

"Do I make myself clear?" He grumbled, squeezing my neck to emphasize his point.

"Huh?"I said, dumbly. He growled hotly against my face, I peeled his hands off of me, pushing him a few steps away with ease. He looked like he had gotten paler, shock written in his face but he quickly composed himself.

"Okay. Why don't I just get to the point of why I'm here." Eric didn't say a word. I moved past him, standing a few feet away just in case of another freak out. I was getting pretty tired of vampires choking me. "These past couple of weeks there have been an increased spiritual energy in Louisiana-"

He scoffed.

"Always the little witch, I see." He smirked. I ignored him.

"We think it could have something to do with the execution of a hundred witches four hundred years ago. Here, in Louisiana."

"Shreveport?"He asked.

"No, some hick-town called Bon Temps."

He sighed. Guess he knows something I don't.

"What do you want from me?" He had moved away from the door, sitting behind his desk again.

"Well, since you're the Sheriff of Area 5, I need your permission to perform a divination. It will stop the witches from rising again…"

"But?"

"Well, seeing as the witches are dead and their bodies will be living. The hex may have an effect on vampires as well -"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you will not put my subjects at risk."

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself." Suddenly I was once again – surprise! - being pushed down on the couch, a hand on my throat.

"Since-"He hissed. "Some dumb little witch tries to kill them." Silence filled the room.

Eric's intimidating figure was looming over mine. His lean body pushed against mine as he applied pressure to my throat. His breath brushed against my face. His fangs were extended and his steel blue eyes were blazing down at me furiously. I suddenly came back from my trance and pushed against him. Trying and failing to push him off of me. I felt weak and soon I saw that signature smirk on Eric's face.

"Am I making you excited?" He asked, grabbing my flailing arms and pinning them by my head.

"No."I said, deadpanning, lying. Oh god, yes! I could feel the heat between my legs, and a tingling in my stomach. My panties were probably drenched by now. I wanted to die. I was supposed to show him how much stronger I was, not get wet by the feel of him on top of me. But seriously, could you blame a girl? It had been almost two hundred years since I saw and felt him. And sadly I remember _every _inch of him.

"Don't try and deny it. I can feel the heat coming from between your legs."He whispered seductively in my ear, moving his hands down my body, his fangs slowly nibbling at my neck. "You want me." I fought to keep from moaning, but when he pushed his hips against mine and his lips moved over my soft spot on my neck I couldn't hold back. Then, all of sudden, it was over. I opened my eyes back up to see a smirking Eric leaning on his desk his arms crossed. Crap! I quickly got up and fixed my shirt before looking back up at him.

"Eric."I said softly. Time to approach this differently. I saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had been there. "If we do it right, the necromancy wont affect any vampires." His smirk had gone.

"Get out." He said, low and dangerously. I actually felt a pang of fear, seeing the look in his eyes. If I had thought he wouldn't have killed me before, I wasn't so sure now.

"I'm only asking you out of respect, Eric. I can just as easily take this to your king but I haven't and I won't. I'm doing this with or without your consent." I said sternly before I turned and left. I stopped by the door, remembering something. "Oh, and don't ever call me a witch again."

I heard him snort as I shut the door.

* * *

><p>Hi! I've decided to put : Where The Roses Grow Wild on hiatus for now. I really hope you like this new story. I want to thank my beta 'gameovaries'! You're amazing!<p>

Feel free to review!


	2. The Gang  Part 1

**A/N** - Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while but was torn about this chapter.

Her name is Cas and she is not a witch. I won't tell you what she is just yet, but it's close enough to being compared to a witch :D So far the only POV is Cas's.

texican2436 - I think it's just a weakness to Eric, I mean she hasn't seen him for 200 years and he's quite the lover :P

** Please review!**

* * *

><p>The Gang – Part 1<p>

There's always someone bigger than you, someone stronger than you – and if you were of the supernatural capacity - someone plotting to get the upper hand on you. I suppose that's why coming together with other supernaturals that wasn't exactly called witch, vampire or werewolf had seemed natural. You'd think all supernaturals would stick together but they're surprisingly prejudice and possessive. You did not want to be owned by any of the before mentioned creatures, I'd learned that the hard way. I preferred to work alone, they knew that, but for all of our survivals sake we needed to stay together and we needed to stay close. I guess that's why I wasn't surprised when the first thing I saw when coming into my hotel room was a giant mythical creature sleeping on my bed. A Cerberus, or in English speak a huge-ass three-headed dog. C was a shapeshifter, an unconventional one, yeah, but still a shifter. I think his mom was an alcoholic when he was in the womb because three-heads weren't exactly a norm.

''C's just tired!'' I heard someone call from the bathroom. ''And you're late.'' I saw Jake pop his head into the doorway from the bathroom, drying his perfectly yellow hair and giving me that smile. That smile.

''I told you not to come.'' I said tiredly, draping my leather jacket over one of the loungers.

''And we didn't listen to you.'' Jake said, going back into the bathroom, the smile evident in his voice. I got out the iron stake in my heel and took off the two blades I had strapped to my arms along with the Glock and my shoulder holster. Hey, it never hurt to be prepared.

''Do you ever.'' I mumbled, taking all of my weapons, my precious little things, and putting them back into the overnight suitcase, back with the others. Jake didn't answer. I heard the faucet come on... off. The shaving cream spilling into his hand, the soft sounds of the razor against skin, more water. Shit, my brain was baked.

''You didn't answer me.'' Jake called from the bathroom. Water. On... off. Razor against sink, against skin.

''You didn't ask me anything.'' I called back absentmindedly, trailing over slowly to sit on the bed, kicking off my boots. His head popped back into the room, this time his right cheek and chin was covered in shaving cream. His yellow hair tousled, a towel around his tan waist and one draped across his broad shoulders.

''Where were you. The girls called me an hour ago, said your trail went cold after that bar.''

''Recon.'' I said, rubbing my arms and shoulders.

''How many?''

''Seven.'' He whistled.

''That's a lot, even for you, Cas.''

''Needed to blow off some steam.''

''Are you hurt?''

''I'll heal in a little while.''

''Do you... need me.'' He said, steeping forward slightly.

''No, I'm good.''

''Tell me if you do.'' He furrowed his brows as if to say something.

''You might as well just spit it out.'' I said, moving back on the bed as much as the giant dog allowed me.

''I don't know how to phrase this.'' Jake said.

''Then don't.'' He moved forward, removing the leftover shaving cream with the towel on his shoulders. He stopped in front of me, his abs flexing as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He took my hands into his, clenching more than holding them. A sad silence filed the air and then Jake said quietly.

''Did you go visit Eric Northman.'' He made Eric's name sound like motherfucker or asshole, which kind of took me for a loop. Jake was always happy, he needed to be, but the way he said it made me think he wanted to say much worse and much more but he wouldn't and plus Jake was just not a swearer, he preferred to avoid it.

A million answers came to mind but none that I wanted to share. I looked away, tugging at my hands that he held, clenched, in his. I could say yes but then he'd want details, and that was a meeting I did not want to relive. I fought a little harder but a foot – paw? - hit me square in the back, knocking the breath right out of me and I fell into Jake's half-naked body. He caught me though: letting go of my wrists and grabbing my waist firmly in a to-quick-too-see movement. I was panting, stuck between the bed and Jake's now naked body, the towel pooled at his legs and his arousal standing at attention. There are times when having an erection rubbing against a girls belly is a good thing. This was not one of them. Our chest touched every time I took a breath, soft fabric on hard skin. Staring into those eyes suddenly felt intimate, too intimate. They weren't like Eric's icy, pale blue ones. No. Jake's eyes were warm and kind and right know I knew which ones I preferred.

''So am I right to think it's not only you and C that came?' I said. I would have been proud of myself for making a coherent sentence if I hadn't sounded so damn breathless. He stared at me for a little while, the silence rising and encasing us both. His eyes burned into mine, those eyes you just knew had far too much knowledge in them than what was good for them. He stood up quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist again, a grin appearing instantly, though it didn't really reach his eyes. Still, when Jake smiled at you it was hard to notice anything else. It was blinding and perfect and if you stared at it for too long, then you might find yourself in your birthday suit before you could say your Hail Mary's

''Nope, the girls are out scoping the area. And last I heard of Patrick he was down in the bar 'gettin' some tail' end quote''

''Shit, Jake. You brought the whole fucking gang!''

''They all wanted to come, who was I to stop them.'' He said with a shrug and the sad thing was that he really believed what he was saying. We both knew that he could stop them, but he chose not to. He chose to bring them into my own personal hell, because he was the one that wanted to make sure nothing happened between me and, for now, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And didn't that just push me right over the edge.

''That wasn't you decision to make.'' I said, through clenched teeth. The anger staring to boil in my center as I rose to my feet

''It wasn't mine to stop them either.'' He said, his voice going neutral, his expression blank. I felt C rise from his sleep one of his heads nudging my shoulder softly. The anger subsided and I deflated back onto the floor, Jake caught me though. He always did.

''When was the last time you ate?'' He said after a while, stroking my hair gently.

''A couple of days ago.'' I said, digging my head deeper into the crock of his neck, breathing him in. He was always so good to me, so sweet to me. I grabbed onto his shoulder, burying myself in his scent. And that's when I said it, whispered it. ''I need you.''

Jake's body froze. He held me in his arms harder. I allowed myself to peek up into his eyes and saw the hunger, the desire burning out of them. For a moment I hoped that he would just take me, that he would stop being chivalrous for once and not romanticize it all. I just wanted raw, primal passion. Did that remind me of someone? Yeah. Sure. Why not. Did the thought of him get my inner voice all high and squeaky. You betcha. And I sooo did not want to be thinking of him right now. Squeaky is girly and cute and I was NOT a girly and cute person. I was a cut and gorge kind of person. And I much preferred it that way.

''Let's get some food in you.'' Yeah, hope didn't spring eternal as much as drowned out all forms of common sense and self-preservation

Okay, that was melodramatic, but just barely. I don't do drama.

''Fuck. Me!'' I heard someone groan. I turned, seeing C in his human form on the bed, naked. I almost wanted to laugh, but blushed instead, the heat burning my cheeks.. That pretty much summoned up this scene far better than I'd like to admit. I cleared my throat, moving away from Jake.

''Hey, C.'' Attempt at cheerful. Fail.

''Hey, Cas. Are Claire and Lisa back yet?'' He said, moving to drape the sheet over his body, rubbing at his face.

''No, not yet.'' Jake said, his voice thick with lust, I glanced back at him. His jaw was clenched, pupils dilated. I needed air or I'd mount him right then and there.

''I'm going out'' I said, moving abruptly, and going over to grab my jacket and boots. No need for weapons although I preferred to have my Glock on me always. I was just going down to the bar... away from Jake.

''You just got in.'' Jake mumbled.

''I won't be long.'' I called over my shoulder, shutting the door behind me.

I heard C's dim voice going: ''We should probably book another room before the girls come back.''

He was probably right. Not that any of us had a lot of privacy to begin with. It was simple really. Lisa and Jake had been fiancée's. They weren't anymore, they both worked on this team. Cue awkward tension. Jake was drop-dread gorgeous. So was Lis but I hate the bitch so... Okay, I didn't hate her really... I just didn't like the fact that she exist. Jake and I were... Well, I don't know what we are but there have definitely been flirting, heavy flirting. And maybe a couple of hot kisses. And a few sexcapades. So no surprise that Lisa would laugh if I was strung up by my thumbs, while acid was being spilled over my naked body. Which did almost happen once. She had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. Psychotic bitch. Thus are the challenges of living with a non-boyfriends ex fiancée. Fuck me is right.


End file.
